kuberafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 2-8
Riche allows Ran and Leez to leave so she would only have to deal with Asha. Riche comes out to greet her, assuming she is there about the half; however, Asha instead expresses interest in buying the Neutral Bow, surprising Riche, who then offers it for the greatly inflated price of 100,000 gold. Asha accepts the offer, then asks where she keeps all the halfs she'd captured; Riche replies that they are locked up in the basement. Asha suggests that it would difficult to confine an aggressive half; Riche considers that nonsense, since there are traps and god-class items to prevent any escape. Leez and Ran pass by the Kalibloom Fighters Guild Affiliated Martial Arts Academy when they decide to go in (after some hesitation from Ran). At Kalibloom Central, Magic Store District, when Gandharva appears interested in a red glove at one shop, Teo buys it for him. He mentions that it's for the son of a friend, who is a disrespectful, stupid brat whom he is worried about. Teo finds it strange that he can remember someone else's son but not his own name. Near Rindhallow, Cloche gripes to Hura about Gandharva's stupidity and how he is allowing himself to be manipulated over the miniscule chance his daughter is still alive. When Hura cautions her that he could be listening in, she replies that she doesn't see how since he is in Kalibloom. Maruna unexpectedly appears behind her and threatens to eat her if she doesn't explain why Gandharva is there. Spoilers and Trivia Show/Hide Spoilers and Trivia * From Currygom's blog entry for this episode: ** (Riche): I've been drawing Riche's fan like this without putting much thought into it. But a few days ago I received a foldable fan as a gift and it looks... different. Just think of this fan as just... like that. ** (Marut&Asvins statue): Many have asked why is there are not many goddesses. It's just that the 5th Zen is male-heavy, but from the 4th Zen down there are more female than male gods. When you think about all of them, there are more females in total. ** (Ran): Ran is afraid of halfs. Mistyshore has halfs, too, but because of that city's culture there aren't that many of them, and those who do live there hide their sura parts. ** (Hura and Cloche): It's been long time no see for these suras! It's still fun to draw Hura, especially that big eye! * Riche calls Asha an orphan from Carte. Asha first indirectly told Ran that she's from Carte while in the water channel. * The Neutral Bow is the first item Asha examined in the last episode. It belonged to Rao Leez, and landed in Kalibloom in the year N5. * 100,000 gold = 4.4 million USD (varies with the USD/won exchange rate). To compare, in Season 1, Brilith mentioned that the Fire Priest of Konchez once made an offer of 100,000 gold for the Staff of Agni, the strongest item for magicians adept in fire magic. * It looks like Riche is ripping off Asha, but she may have been ripped off by Lorraine first, after she commissioned Lorraine to modify the Neutral Bow. * Gandharva later gives those red gloves to Maruna, and he can occasionally be seen wearing them. We also saw Maruna wearing them in the Season 1 prologue. * Cloche speaks confidently about Shakuntala's fate. She may actually have witnessed something. 2-8 yuta snap.PNG|...time's up. 2-8 gandharva worried.PNG|Worried about a certain stupid brat... 2-8 maruna is hungry.PNG|Don't mess with hungry Maruna References